


shared bruises

by tabfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, Tanaka is Tanaka, bros to hoes, nishinoya is a dumbass, where when ur soulmate feels pain u feel it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabfics/pseuds/tabfics
Summary: In a world where you feel all the pain your soulmate feels, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is pretty damn sure his soulmate is a masochist.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208





	shared bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to Mid and Sarah! This is a gifted fic.

  
  


Tanaka was absolutely sick of the bruises. He thought;  _ my soulmate must be a sucker for pain. A masochist or something!  _

In a world where every bruise and painful moment your soulmate faced, you faced too, Tanaka was not having it. He was beyond the point of anger—all he had left in him was spite and numbness. He couldn’t stop this, and it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. His soulmate was crazy. Flat fucking crazy. 

All he was trying to do was practice. But it felt like with every single ball that flew over the net, his whole body was painted with pain. He groaned and fell to his knees a few moments after he hit a ball. On the other side of the court, Daichi noticed while practicing dives. 

“Are you alright, Ryuu?” The captain asked, ignoring the next ball Ukai threw his way. Nishinoya dove for it instead. 

Tanaka shakes his head. “It’s my fucking soulmate again,” he spits, watching the others during their receiving practices. He feels a rough thud in his lower back and he whines, “I can’t deal with this anymore!” 

Noya looks up from where he’s recovering from a bad receive, massaging his back. “What’s wrong, Ryuu?” 

Tanaka sighs. “My soulmate.” 

Noya shrugs and lifts the net to walk beneath it, moving across the court to help Tanaka up and off his knees. “What about them?” 

“They’re a fucking masochist, that’s what!” Tanaka whines. Noya scoffs and watches across the court as Ukai calls for a water break and the team departs from practice. 

“Sounds a bit harsh.” 

Tanaka shakes his head. “No way. It’s like, every time I’m trying to practice my soulmate decides to fucking throw themself around like there’s nothing to it.” 

Noya thinks, then nods. “Maybe they’re an athlete too. I know mine is. I think they play volleyball,” He says, bringing his hands up to examine them. “My palms always sting after practice. I’m not a spiker.” 

Tanaka groans. “I don’t know what they are or if they play anything at all. But I’m sick and tired of getting hurt all the time.” 

Noya snickers and punches Tanaka in the shoulder, about to make a sex joke about Tanaka’s soulmate when a sudden realization dawns on him. His shoulder stings. 

“Noya? You good?” Tanaka asks, watching the blank look on Noya’s face as he thinks about everything he’s ever done in his entire life. The broken bones, the bruises, all of it. “Bro.” 

Nishinoya, without warning, punches himself in the stomach. Tanaka groans in pain—then realizes as well. “H-holy shit, bro!” 

Noya looks up, astonished. His eyes sparkle in realization as he juts his arm out and punches Tanaka again; followed by the two of them both cowering aside in pain. “No way!” Noya yells, Tanaka across from him with bright eyes. 

“Bro!” He yells, then Noya laughs. 

“Bro!” 

Tanaka puts his hands on his head. “Soulmates!” 

“We’re soulmates!” Noya yells out. He looks around the gym, deliriously. He yells, “Guys! Ryuu and I are soulmates!” 

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Okay.” 

Nobody listens, they all continue to goof off with their water bottles in hand. The coach calls the boys back for practice, but the pair of newly discovered soulmates don’t listen. Noya punches Tanaka in the shoulder again and laughs as the pain is reciprocated. 

“We’re soulmates!” Tanaka replies, then barrels into Noya and wraps him in a hug, having to lean over to reach him. Noya laughs. 

“Does this mean we get to date and shit?” Noya asks, looking up at his best friend. He giggles. 

“Uh, yeah!” Tanaka says, then nods. “I think so!” 

Sugawara calls from across the gym. “Ryuu! Yuu! Get back to practice!” 

Noya leaps up. “We’re soulmates, Suga! Ryuu and I just figured it out!” 

Sugawara’s eyes widen. “No shit!” 

“Yeah!” Tanaka yells, jumping in excitement. He moves to hug Noya again, but decides against it and ruffles a hand through his hair instead. “No shit!” 

Noya beans up at his soulmate, who grins right back down on him. “Does this mean we get to kiss and shit too?” 

Tanaka blushes. “I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Noya nods. “I think so.” The two blink at one another for a few seconds, completely oblivious to the entire team watching them from the other side of the net. Noya coughs. “Yes. It means we get to kiss and shit.” 

With a sliver of sheer, bold courage (or maybe dumbassery) left in him, Noya reaches up and pulls Tanaka’s head down towards his, placing a kiss on his lips in front of all of their teammates. 

“Soulmates,” Noya laughs into the kiss. “I would’ve never thought.” 


End file.
